


A Gift From Above

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS are Ash’s best friends, Ashton is Louis and Harry’s son, BoyxBoy, Calum is Zayn and Liam’s son, Future Fic, High School AU, Homosexuality, Larry dads, Lou Teasdale is the school nurse, M/M, Michael’s Zayn and Liam’s adopted son, Mpreg (don’t like it don’t read it. Simple as that), Papa!Louis, Past Mpreg, Pregnant!Ashton, Simon is Luke and Ashton's maths teacher, Teen Pregnancy, along with little Darcy Rose Tomlinson (she’s 2), daddy!harry, etc. - Freeform, football star louis, mentions of gay sex, present Mpreg, refers to Pregnant!Harry in the prolougue, stay at home dad Harry/housewife Harry, the boys are all friends with each other from high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Fletcher Tomlinson; 17, son of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Ashton lives a perfect life, from watching his father in the stands of Doncaster Rover games, baby sitting his adorable little sister Darcy Rose, to cuddling with his boyfriend, Drake. But what happens when Ashton’s entire world falls upside down? Will his parents support him in the long run? Will his boyfriend stay? Find out in A Gift From Above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is going to be of how Ashton’s born, & then I’ll start the story with Ashton’s pregnancy.

"The team captain Louis Tomlinson scores the winning goal for the Doncaster Rovers!" the announcer shouts as Louis kicks the ball into their team’s net. The crowd goes wild with cheers and shouts, and Louis runs to Harry on the sidelines. Louis engulfs his boyfriend in a hug, struggling to wrap his arms around Harry’s waist that their unborn son Ashton has taken up the space of. The jumbo-tron camera zooms over to Harry and Louis to capture the sappy moment, Harry gasping in surprise as he feels a pop and his eyes widen, tightening his grip on Louis. 

"Hazza, you ok?" Louis asks as Harry’s grip on him becomes tighter, most likely leaving crescent shaped marks on Louis’ back. 

"My water broke." Harry tells Louis, staring down at his and Louis’ feet, where there seems to be a pinkish red puddle, staining the white paint on the pitch. Harry gasps in pain again, clutching his stomach as their son descends lower.

”Louis! Don’t just stand there, get him to the locker rooms or something!” Liam yells, slapping Louis’ face, trying to bring him out of his daze. 

"Right. C’mon babycakes." Louis says as he’s snapped out of his daze and he rubs his face over the tingling skin from the slap as him and Harry start walking towards Louis’ locker room to exit to the car park.

*

As they reach the back of the locker rooms where Louis’ Beetle is parked just outside of the stadium, Harry doubles over and moans as the pressure increases. 

"Lou, I’m not gonna make it to the hospital." Harry gasps as he feels Ashton start to move down to his cervix. 

"Oh god, what am I supposed to do, Harry?! I don’t know how to deliver a child!" Louis yells in panic. 

"L-Lou, call Jay. She’ll know what to do." Harry stutters as he feels his contractions coming closer together. 

"Ok. Just breathe Harry, I’m gonna put mum on speaker." Louis says as he has Harry lay down on the bench in his locker room. 

"Hi Lou! How are you honey?" Jay says cheerfully as she picks up her phone. 

"Hey mum, so, Harry’s gone into labor, and we can’t make it to the hospital, so I need you to tell me how to deliver our son." Louis says on his end of the line, as Harry screams in agony from the bench. "Oh god, Louis do you need me to come help? I can get Dan to watch the kids I’ll be over at the stadium soon, are you in your locker room?" Jay asks Louis as she stands to grab her keys and exit the house. "Yea, hurry mum! We’ll see you soon!" Louis says as he hangs up the phone, carding his fingers through Harry’s curls to try and soothe him. 

* 

Jay arrives in record time, rushing over to Harry.

"Oh Harry, how far apart are your contractions love?" Jay asks Harry, stroking his face as Louis stands behind them, massaging Harry’s shoulders. 

"Ah, they’re frequent Jay. I think I need to push." Harry gasps as he feels Ashton’s skull pushing at his entrance. 

"Louis, help him get his pants off." Jay tells her son, as the two of them help Harry to stand. Louis unzips Harry’s trousers, lifting Harry’s legs for him, then proceeding to pull down Harry’s boxers, lifting him back onto the bench once Harry’s bottom half is unclothed. 

"Oh Christ, Harry I can see the head, Ashton’s crowning, I need you to push okay?" Jay says as she spreads Harry’s legs, gasping as she sees her grandson’s head barely poking out of Harry’s entrance. Louis helps Harry to sit up, letting Harry squeeze his hand as hard as he needs to as he aids their son into the world. Harry screams as the pain increases, Jay holding onto Ashton’s emerging head. 

"That was really good Harry, Ashton’s almost out okay? Gimme a big push for his shoulders and then you’ll be able to hold him." Jay praises Harry. 

"Push babycakes. You’re doing so well." Louis whispers to Harry from behind as Harry grips onto Louis’ forearms pushing with all his strength as his nails leave marks on Louis’ tattooed skin. Harry gasps as he hears a baby’s cry and Jay places their baby boy Ashton onto his chest. 

"Oh my god. Lou, he’s beautiful. He’s got my hair." Harry says as Jay places their first born on his chest, as Louis starts stroking Ashton’s cheek. 

"Lou, did you want to cut the cord?" Jay says as she looks up at her 20-year-old first born, smiling fondly at her son’s little family. Louis kisses Harry’s cheek as he walks past the two of them, his mother’s hands guiding where to cut the umbilical cord. Louis struggles a little with the clamps to cut the cord when his mom tells him to add a little pressure. 

"Somebody’s hungry." Harry says as Ashton starts to whine, the not even 5 minute old rooting for Harry’s nipple. Harry passes Ashton to his papa, Louis tearing up as Ashton grabs onto his finger with his little hand. Harry air grabs for Ashton, Louis giggling as he watches Harry and Ashton bond with skin to skin for the first feed. 

"That’s weird." Harry says a bit worriedly. 

"What’s wrong?" Louis asks, leaning down to look at his newborn son. 

"His eyes are somehow hazel instead of blue or green like we predicted." Harry says as he looks down at his son who’s peering up at him with his beautiful eyes. 

"He’s cute though." Louis says as he picks up Ashton to burp him once he’s done being fed from Harry’s nipple.

”I love you Ash.” Louis says as he presses a kiss to his son’s little button nose, a replica of his own. Ashton Fletcher Tomlinson: born July 7, 2011, 6 pounds, 7 ounces, 23 inches long.


	2. Seventeen & Pregnant

"Daddy." Ashton whispers as he shakes Harry awake.

”Ashton, go back to bed, it’s too early.” Harry mumbles under his breath. 

"But Daddy, it’s important." Ashton pouts, looking like a 5 year old as he stomps his foot.

”Ok, ok, what’s the problem baby? Tell daddy what’s wrong.” Harry says as he gets out of bed, walking to the couch downstairs with his 17 year old son. Harry sits down on the couch with his son, looking him in the eyes. 

"Ok, so 3 months ago we threw Calum a surprise birthday party, and I drank a lot of soda with Mikey, not knowing that someone at the party put alcohol in it, so me and Mikey got drunk and we had sex. Someone told Drew and he broke up with me, and I think I might be pregnant." Ashton tells Harry, eyes glassy as he finishes the story. 

"Oh Ashton, c’mere honey." Harry says as he rubs his son’s back, Ashton’s tears wetting his bare shoulders.

”It’s ok, let it out.” Ashton sobs harder, waking up Darcy in the process. 

"Ashton?" Louis says as he walks downstairs with his 2 year old daughter in his arms, Darcy wiping her tired eyes. 

"Papa I’m so sorry!" Ashton cries out. 

"Harry, what happened? Why’s he crying?" Louis whispers in Harry’s ear as he watches their 17 year old son rack with sobs.

"Ashton thinks he’s pregnant." Harry whispers back as Ashton clings onto him, tears flowing freely. Louis sits down on the other side of Ashton, rubbing his back softly. 

"Ash, just to let you know whatever happens we’ll support you, okay?" Ashton sniffles in response, as Harry stands up to grab his keys. 

"I’m gonna run to Tesco to get a pregnancy test, I’ll be right back." Harry says as he kisses Ashton and Darcy’s noses and Louis’ cheek before heading out to his Range Rover. 

*

Harry returns fifteen minutes later, with a bag that has three different types of pregnancy tests in it, one with the lines, another that has words, and a third one that tells if you’re pregnant or not and how many weeks you are.

"Ok, so I got three different kinds, so go ahead and pick one Ash, and we’ll go to the bathroom." Harry says as he walks into the living room, dropping the Tesco bag on Ashton’s lap. Ashton takes out one of the boxes, Louis wishing the two of them good luck as Harry and Ashton disappear to the bathroom.

*

The timer on Ashton’s phone beeps five minutes later, signalling that the test is ready to be flipped over to check the results. Ashton struggles with holding the test up, his hands shaky. 

"Ashton, everything ok?" Harry asks from outside the bathroom. 

"Daddy m’scared." Ashton mumbles, still not looking at the test. 

"What’s it say Ash?" Louis asks, walking upstairs beside Harry outside the bathroom door. 

"I-It’s positive, it says 12 weeks pregnant. What’s 12 weeks mean?" Ashton responds, his face contorting in confusion as he cocks his head to the side. Harry thinks a little about it, trying to remember back to when he was pregnant with Darcy 2 years ago. 

"You’re 3 months pregnant Ash. Come out and give me a hug." Ashton sniffles as he unlocks the bathroom door and engulfs his fathers in a hug, Harry kissing his little button nose. 

"It’s okay Ash, you’ll be fine. I was in the same situation as you are right now, we’ll get through this I promise." Ashton nods in response. 

"Should I call Mikey? Have him come over or something?" Ashton asks his parents as he holds his phone in one hand and the test in the other. 

"Maybe wait till noon, he’s probably still sleeping Ash. You know how Mikey loves his rest." Louis tells his only son, ruffling up his curly locks.


	3. Me + You = A Baby or 2

"Hello?" Michael answers groggily on the third ring, his voice raspy from sleep. 

"Hi Mikey it’s Ashton, do you think you could come over? I need to share some news with you." Ashton says as Michael answers his phone, Ashton giggling at his cute morning voice. 

"My parents aren’t home, do you think Harry could pick me up?" Michael tells Ashton, standing up out of bed to put some clothes on.

"Hold on, lemme go check." Ashton says as he carries his phone downstairs with him. 

"Daddy do you think you can you pick up Mikey? He said Zayn’s at work and Liam went somewhere with Calum." Harry nods, grabbing his keys. 

"He’s coming to get you now, I’ll see you soon Mikey." Ashton says as he hangs up the phone.

*

"Ashton, I’m back!" Ashton hears his father say from downstairs as he’s fixing his shirt to show his little bump more prominently. 

"Coming daddy!" Ashton yells as he walks downstairs, hand on his stomach. Ashton hugs Michael as he reaches the living area, Michael ruffling up his hair. 

"Hi." Michael says as him and Ashton break apart, as Harry gestures them to sit on the couch.

"Mikey I need to tell you something." Ashton says as he takes Michael’s hand in his, pulling out the pregnancy test from his back pocket. "I’m pregnant Mikey. The baby’s yours." Ashton tells his best friend, his eyes watering as Michael sits there, stunned. 

"Mikey? You ok?" Ashton asks as he waves his hand in front of his friend’s face. 

"I-I’m gonna be a daddy!" Michael shouts as he hugs Ashton tight, peppering kisses all over his face.

”I love you Ashton.” Michael says as he kisses Ashton, smiling into the kiss.   
“I love you too Mikey.” Ashton says as they break apart. 

"Be my boyfriend?" Michael says, grabbing Ashton’s hands and looking into his caramel eyes. Ashton kisses Michael again. 

"Does that answer your question babe?" Michael points to Ashton’s small bump. 

"Can I feel?" 

"Yeah. Go crazy." Ashton giggles as Michael’s hands roam over their growing baby, Michael softly kissing Ashton’s little bump. 

"So when’s the first ultrasound?" Ashton asks his father, staring up at him with his hazel eyes. 

"Um, Wednesday at 8? I think that’s what Papa booked you for." Harry tells Ashton, smiling at the young couple.


	4. Ultrasounds

Wednesday morning rolls along quickly, Ashton running out of the car as they reach Michael’s house, Michael happily opening the door and draping his arm over Ashton’s shoulders. 

"You ready?" Michael asks Ashton as he locks up the house and starts walking to Harry’s Range Rover with him. 

"I’m a bit nervous, but also super excited to see the little one." Ashton says as Michael opens the car door for him, Ashton kissing Michael’s cheek once they’re all settled in the car. 

"You ready Ash?" Louis asks as the four of them start backing out of Michael’s driveway. 

"Yes Papa, now let’s go so we can meet baby Payne-Tomlinson!" Ashton giggles as Michael kisses his little bump, gasping when he feels little flutter like movements. 

"You ok Ash?" Harry asks when he hears Ashton’s small gasp. 

"Butterfly flutters." Ashton says, smiling down at his bump. Michael cocks his head to the side. 

"What’s he talking about?" 

"When the baby’s about 3 to 4 months it starts to have movement, in the third month it’s only small butterfly like flutters as kicks and only the mother or the carrier can feel it, but once the baby’s around maybe 4 to 5 months the father will be able to feel the baby’s kicks as well. We didn’t feel Ash until I was about 18 weeks, he was a shy little boy. Darce was more friendly though." Harry tells Michael, his eyes sparkling as he talks about his pregnancies with Ashton and Darcy. 

*

"We’re here!" Louis says as he parks into a parking spot at the OBGYN office. 

"Mikey help me out, please?" Ashton asks his boyfriend as Harry opens the back door for them. Louis signs them in, Harry following behind like a lost puppy. 

*

"Ashton Tomlinson?" A doctor calls as she walks into the lobby, as Ashton, Harry, Louis, and Michael stand up to follow her. 

"I’m Doctor Simmons, nice to see you again, Harry. Seems I’m having another Tomlinson patient, you must be Ashton. I did the ultrasounds for Harry when you and your little sister were inside his womb." Dr. Simmons says as the four of them walk into the sonogram room. 

"Ok, Ashton, if you’ll just sit on this little chair for me, and we’ll get started on the sonogram." Dr. Simmons says as she pats the seat for Ashton to sit on. Ashton sits on the chair, putting his arms behind his head. 

"It’s comfy papa." Ashton tells Louis when his father gives him a weird look. Dr. Simmons has Ashton lift up his shirt for her and then she starts spreading the gel on his stomach with the transducer wand. 

"Now if you all look here you’ll see baby Payne-Tomlinson’s head and, oh! It seems there’s two babies in there. Congratulations, you’re having twins!" Dr. Simmons announces, Ashton tearing up at the sight of his two babies. 

"Twins, Mikey! Twins!" Ashton shouts happily as he shakes Michael with glee. Harry giggles at his son’s excitement, Louis chuckling as well. 

"Can I get the picture thing?" Ashton asks Dr. Simmons as he tries to remember what Harry said the picture’s technical term was. 

"Oh, you mean sonogram pictures? Yea, how many did you want?" "Um, four? Does four work? One for me, one for Michael, one for daddy, and one for papa." Ashton tells Dr. Simmons, pointing to everyone as he says their names. Dr. Simmons presses a button on the sonogram machine, 4 small pictures popping out. 

"There you go, and I’ll see you in two weeks Ashton. Nice seeing you again Harry." Dr. Simmons says as the four men walk out to the lobby. 

"Oh my god, I can bring these to show Luke and Calum! Can we Mikey?" Ashton says, pouting and using his puppy dog eyes on Michael. 

"Sure baby. Whatever sounds good to you." Michael says as he ruffles Ashton’s hair.


	5. Unexpected Reactions and Regrets

Once all four of them get back to the house, Harry texts the other 3 boys to come over.

*

Liam and Zayn walk inside first, Zayn cradling his eight month pregnant stomach that makes him look like he’s about to pop, and Liam holding their five year old daughter Zaniyah in his arms. Calum and Luke walk in next, the couple holding hands and cooing at little Darcy who’s fallen asleep on her papa. Niall walks in last with his newly wed husband Josh, Niall smirking as Josh whispers something in his ear. 

"Hello everyone!" Harry says as he walks out of the kitchen, drying his wet hands on a dish rag. 

"You’re probably all wondering why I’ve called you here, and I guess Ashton can handle everything from here. Go ahead honey." Harry says as he rubs his hands up and down Ashton’s back. 

"Ok, here goes." Ashton says as he stands up from his seat, lifting up his shirt to show his slightly protruding bump. Everyone in the room is silent, until Niall speaks up. 

"Who’s the daddy?" Ashton gulps, he really wasn’t ready for that question yet. 

"I am." Michael says as he stands up, wrapping his arms around Ashton’s bump. Liam and Zayn gasp, their adopted son is going to be a father, but more importantly Liam and Zayn are going to be grandparents and their third child isn’t even born yet! 

"Michael, do you realise you’re going to need to be very responsible when this child is born? You’re not even 20, and you’re already becoming a father! I want an abortion now, no exceptions!" Liam yells, how dare Michael disobey him and go have unprotected sex with Ashton knowing that he’s a carrier! 

"Liam! Are you fucking kidding me?! I had Calum the same age as Ashton is and we turned out fine, and you’re telling the poor kid to get an abortion?!" Zayn yells, fuming with anger at Liam’s outburst. 

"No, Zayn, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, it’s just, Michael’s still a kid. How do I know he’s gonna be able to support a child when he’s still one himself!" Michael then speaks up. 

"Papa, I promise you I’m fully supporting Ashton through all of this, he’s my boyfriend after all. I’m not gonna be a prick like Luke’s father was." 

"It’s already too late for an abortion anyway I hit twenty weeks soon, and I’m definitely not giving the baby up for adoption." Ashton says as he glares at Liam, how dare he try and make Ashton get an abortion! 

"Besides I’m sure Ashton will be able to handle this, he went through morning sickness all by himself and he didn’t even think it was a pregnancy symptom at the time. Michael’s also a great guy, I’m sure he’ll be able to help out, and Harry and I will be there when Michael can’t." Louis says as he rubs Darcy’s back, the small child still sound asleep. 

"I’m gonna need a lot of support here Mr. Payne I’d like it if you and Zayn would accept my decision to keep and raise this baby with Michael." Ashton says as he snuggles into Michael’s embrace. 

"Ok, I’m sorry Ashton, I was just a bit shocked s’all. Zayn and I were a little bit older when Calum was born and we weren’t still in high school, Calum happened after graduation." Liam says as he stands up and hugs Ashton. 

"Well, Zayn and I have to get going, seems he’s a bit tired. C’mon Cal, you too Mikey." Liam laughs as he points at Zayn, who’s fallen asleep, his mouth ajar, and hand over his bump. Michael kisses Ashton and their bump before hugging Harry and Louis, then walking out with his parents. Luke clings onto Calum, not wanting his boyfriend to leave yet. 

"Luke I have to go, I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" Calum says as he releases Luke’s grip on him, Luke pouting as Calum leaves. 

"We should get going too Ni, Luke said he’s got maths homework to do." Josh says as he notices Niall’s hard on from his dirty comment earlier. 

"Bye Ash, congrats by the way." Luke says as he hugs his best mate goodbye. 

"Oh wait, Luke, hold on." Ashton says as he pulls out his phone, sending Luke his ultrasound picture with a caption of ‘Twins! :)’ 

"Send that to Cal for me, okay?" Luke nods his head, smiling at the picture.


	6. Gender Reveals and Growing Public Speculations

Ashton was now 5 months pregnant and it seems that the paparazzi has started to catch on to his little secret. Ashton, Louis, and Harry were all walking down the red carpet of the Teen Choice Awards when a pap gets straight into Ashton’s face, asking all these crazy questions. 

"Ashton, why have you gained so much weight?!" 

"Is there another person in your life yet?!" 

"Is it true that you’re dating Michael Payne?!" 

"How do your parents feel about your new boyfriend?!" 

"Is it true that you’re expecting twins?!" 

"Yes, I’ve gained weight, I’m pregnant with twins, I’m dating Michael Payne, he’s the father of the unborn children, and my parents absolutely love Michael. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got to get inside and sit down with my parents." Ashton says to the pap, answering the questions calmly like Harry had taught him to. Ashton catches up to Harry, his father kissing him on the cheek as Ashton giggles. 

"Good job honey, I’m proud of you. I realise they can be a bit annoying but they’re just doing their jobs." Harry says as he wraps his arms around Ashton’s shoulders, hugging his son’s small form. 

"You ready to head in Hazza?" Louis says as he appears next to Harry with Darcy in his arms, a fond smile on his face. 

"Yeah, let’s go find our seats." Harry says as he walks in with his husband, their 2 year old daughter, and their pregnant son.

*

"And the winner for the cutest celebrity family is…" 

"The Tomlinson family!" the cast of Glee announces as Louis stands up with Darcy in his arms, Harry and Ashton following behind. Once they reach the stage, Louis starts to speak into the mic. 

"Wow, um, well I’d really like to thank all our supporters since Harry and I have come out as a couple and I’d also like to thank everyone including Harry, my lovely husband that has carried both of our children, like this little one in my arms. Speaking of children, I’d like to announce that even though it was very unplanned, I’m getting some grandchildren in about 4 months from my lovely son Ashton, who’s pregnant with twins! Give it up for Ashton everybody!!!" Louis shouts as the crowd cheers for Ashton, the brunette blushing as he looks down at the floor below him. Ashton steps up to the mic, 

"Well thank you everyone for the small congratulatory cheering, and I’d really like to thank everyone for voting for us, and I’ll be posting a picture of the twins tomorrow for everyone to see on my twitter, and the genders will also be revealed! Daddy, did you and Darcy want to say something?" Ashton asks his father once he’s finished his speech. Louis passes Darcy to Harry, the crowd awing at the adorable family. 

"Yeah, thanks so much you guys, we really appreciate it, now what do you say Darce?" Harry says, trying to get Darcy to speak. 

"Dank wu!" the little 2 year old giggles, chewing on her fist. 

"Thanks guys, we love you!" Harry speaks into the mic as the rest of his family walks backstage with him. 

*

Ashton’s Instagram picture goes up onto his twitter the next day. “@Ashton_Tomlinson: saw the babies again today, 2 little boys! #DoubleTrouble” The fans go crazy over the fact that Ashton’s having twin boys, #DoubleTrouble trending worldwide.


	7. Insecurity  (sorry just a filler)

Ashton gasps as he looks at the scale in his papa’s bathroom, 180 pounds., he almost weighs a ton! Ashton slides down the wall of the bathroom floor, balling his eyes out. Harry hears sobbing coming from upstairs. Thinking his son’s in danger he races to the master bathroom. Harry quietly opens the bathroom door sitting next to his son. 

"Ash? What’s wrong baby?" Harry asks his son, trying to find out why Ashton’s crying. 

"Daddy, I’m fat!" Ashton sobs out, gesturing to the scale, 180 pounds still blinking on the screen. 

"Ashton, you’re supposed to be gaining weight, it means the babies are healthy." Harry tells his son, trying to get Ashton to understand the concept. 

"But Daddy, before the twins I was a slim 120, I’ve gained 60 pounds in the last 7 months! How can Mikey even stand me anymore, I’m a fucking whale!" Ashton yells, his father not understanding him. 

"Ashton, I’ll tell you exactly what papa would say in this situation. You are not fat, you’re pregnant, there’s a difference. Even if you were fat Mikey would love you no matter what. Not only are you pregnant Ash, but with twins! Sure you’re almost double your previous weight, but that doesn’t matter, it’ll all be worth it when Jamie and Connor come along, I promise." Harry tells his son, the teen smiling up at his father. Ashton sniffles as he wipes his teary eyes, Harry helping him up off the floor. 

"You sure I’m still beautiful?" 

"I’m positive Ash, I can guarantee you that pregnancy is the most beautiful thing a person could ever do."


	8. Back Pains and Braxton Hicks

Ashton groans as the pain in his back increases, his uncomfortable bed making it worse. 

"Papa!" he yells, he needs some help, he can’t sleep like this. Louis bolts into Ashton’s room, flicking the light on and walking towards his son’s bed. 

"You okay Ash?" Louis asks as he sits down on Ashton’s bed. 

"No, my back hurts and I can’t sleep." the teen rasps out, wincing as the pain in his back increases, and the tears of pain start to fall down his cheeks. Louis wipes away Ashton’s tears, leaving the room momentarily to return with Harry’s old pregnancy pillow. 

"Ok, so, this is daddy’s pregnancy pillow. Basically, it’s a full body pillow. You can have it in front of you or behind you and if you don’t seem to like it just put some pillows under you legs to help the pain in your back. I love you, Ash. Good night baby." Louis says as he hands Ashton the pillow and some extra pillows for his legs. 

"Wait! Papa, stay with me?" Ashton asks Louis, the teen pouting at his father. 

"Okay, I’ll stay. Good night baby boy." Louis says as he kisses his son’s head, Ashton cuddling into Louis’ side.

*

Ashton winces as he feels what he thinks might be another contraction, Luke glancing over to him from his seat. 

"Mate, you okay?" Luke whispers to Ashton, the teen gripping tightly onto his desk. 

"Luke, I think I might be in labor." Ashton says shakily, the ‘contraction’ building in pressure, causing Ashton to breathe heavily. 

"Mr. Cowell, can I take Ashton to the nurse?" Luke yells, their teacher abruptly stopping his lecture. 

"What seems to be the problem Luke?" Mr. Cowell asks, the whole class staring at Ashton and Luke. 

"Mr. Cowell I really need to see Ms. Teasdale I do believe I’ve gone into labor." Ashton speaks up, groaning as the pain in his abdomen increases. 

"Go see Ms. Teasdale son, that sounds serious." Mr. Cowell says as Luke helps Ashton out of his seat, the two of them heading to the Nurse’s office.

*

Ms. Teasdale hums as she feels Ashton’s stomach, the teen wincing as she presses her hands onto his stomach. 

"I’m not sure if this is labor or not, since I’m just a school nurse and not a midwife. I’ll call your parents to pick you up to take you guys to the hospital." Ms. Teasdale tells Ashton, the teen whimpering as he feels another pain, Luke helping him breathe through it.

*

Louis arrives first, the blue eyed boy panting from being out of breath. He literally ran to the Nurse’s office, expecting the worst of his son’s condition. 

"Papa! Where’s daddy?" Ashton breathes out, glad to see his father. 

"Ashton, I’m so sorry I’m late, I had to take Darcy to Nana Jay’s real quick." Harry says as he walks into the Nurse’s office, hugging Ashton and peppering his face with kisses. 

"Daddy, I’m scared, it’s too early, I’m only seven and a half months, Jamie and Connor can’t come yet." Ashton sniffles, as he cries into Harry’s shoulder. 

"Okay, I’ll just sign you out, write Luke a pass back to maths with Mr. Cowell, and you guys can be on your way to the hospital." Ms. Teasdale says as she signs Ashton out on the computer and signs Luke a pass to leave and return to class. 

"Wait! I need Michael! He needs to be with me! I need him!" Ashton cries out. Ms. Teasdale rushes to the PA machine in the front office to retrieve Michael.

*

Michael rushes into Ashton’s hospital room, taking in the scene in front of him. 

"It hurts." Ash whimpers, the nurses examining him. Harry breathes with Ashton, the pregnant teen whimpering as the contractions that the nurses have described as "Braxton Hicks contractions" grow stronger. Michael takes Harry’s place, Ashton looking up at him. 

"So what did they say, babe?" Michael asks Ashton, his worry settling in again. 

"It’s not real labor, but they want me to stay overnight for observation, and they want me on bed rest until the twins are born, so not too much walking. Which means I’m gonna need you, Calum, or Luke to walk me to class in a wheelchair everyday because Daddy and Papa said I can’t quit school because I still need an education. I tried to fight with them for online school but they said no, since Daddy has to watch Darcy and Papa is getting a lot more football practice done for the championship, so there’s no one to watch me in case I go into labor." Ashton tells Michael, the teen groaning as another Braxton Hicks contraction starts up, Michael breathing with him as Ashton squeezes his hand tightly. 

"So we’re gonna need a wheelchair?" Michael asks, brushing some of Ashton’s hair out of his face and kissing his temple. Ashton nods. 

"Daddy said the hospital staff would provide us one for when I’m at school, and if I want to move around at home it can only be for using the bathroom, going downstairs for dinner, or helping with my little sister for practice with the babies." A nurse then knocks on the door. 

"Sir, I’m afraid visiting hours are over. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave. Don’t worry, Ashton will be discharged tomorrow." Michael nods, placing a kiss on Ashton’s bump and his lips, the teen grasping onto Michael. 

"Don’t go." Ashton pleas, wanting Michael to stay. 

"I’m sorry babe, I have to go, I’ll be back tomorrow after school, okay?" Michael tells Ashton, the pregnant bloke letting go of his boyfriend’s hand and letting him leave.


	9. Home births and heavy babies

"Ow, fuck." Ashton whimpers as he feels another sharp pain as he grips onto the lounge chair outside on the back porch in late July, his father giving him a concerned look from beside him. 

"You alright?" Harry asks his son, the teen breathing heavily. 

"I think I’m having contractions." Ashton tells Harry, Harry’s eye widening as he takes in what his son’s just said. 

"You’re in labor?" Harry asks Ashton, trying to confirm everything before dialling Louis, Michael, and their midwife Kathryn. Ashton gasps as his water breaks before his and his father’s eyes, looking at Harry again. 

"Does that answer your question?" Ashton asks Harry, his eyes widening. Harry nods as he helps Ashton off the lounge chair, carrying his son inside to the master bedroom. 

"Stay here, okay?" Harry tells Ashton, the teen nodding as he grips onto Harry’s side of the bed. Harry runs downstairs, grabbing his iPhone from the island in the kitchen. First he dials Louis, sighing with relief as Louis picks up.   
“Hi honey.” Louis answers on the first ring. 

"Lou, Ashton’s in labor, can you ring Kathryn for me?" Harry tells Louis, Ashton whimpering from upstairs. 

"Daddy!" Harry hears Ashton yell, as he sprints up the stairs, Ashton air grabbing for his hand. 

"Hey, it’s okay Ash, here, talk to papa." Harry says as he hands the phone to Ashton and let’s the heavily pregnant teen squeeze his hand. 

"Ash, I’m on my way, okay baby? I’ll call Kathryn when I get home and then we’ll call Mikey okay?" Louis tells Ashton, trying to distract him from the contractions by talking with him. 

"Papa hurry, it really hurts." Ashton whimpers as he let’s out a choked sob, Harry breathing with him. 

"I’ll see you soon baby boy, I love you." Louis says as he hangs up.

*

Later Louis’ car appears in the driveway. Louis runs inside and bolts up the stairs as he hears Ashton scream, taking in the scene of Ashton and Harry on the bed. 

"Papa! Did you call Kathryn and Mikey?" Ashton asks his father as Louis crawls onto the bed next to him. Louis nods in response, Ashton gasping as a contraction takes him by surprise. Louis let’s Ashton grip onto his hand, Ashton whimpering. 

"Shhh, it’s okay Ash, just breathe, in, and out, there you go, again, in and out." Louis tells Ashton, the pregnant teen copying Louis’ breathing, Harry pushing away some of Ashton’s sweaty hair from his forehead. 

*

There’s a knock on the door downstairs, and Louis walks downstairs to greet Kathryn at the front door. 

"Hello Louis." Kathryn says as she shakes hands with Louis, the two of them walking upstairs to the master bedroom. Kathryn and Louis walk into Louis and Harry’s room, Ashton crying in Harry’s arms. 

"Daddy do something! I need Mikey!" Ashton sobs into his father’s arms, his tears ruining Harry’s shirt. 

"Ashton, Kathryn’s here. She needs to check your dilation, baby." Ashton sniffles, Harry helping him up as the teen strips down to his boxers and Kathryn pulls them down a bit to check his dilation. Ashton gasps as the pressure from her fingers starts to hurt, the teen whimpering as he grips onto Louis’ fingers. 

"You’re at 5 centimetres, Ashton. I’ll come and check you in about an hour." Kathryn says as she tosses her gloves into the trash, leaving the small family to themselves. 

"Mikey!" Ashton whimpers as he feels another contraction building, the teen gripping onto both of his father’s hands, as he cries out in pain. 

"He’s on his way baby, it’s okay." Harry tells his son, stroking Ashton’s hair. 

"But I need him, he can’t miss this, how much longer till he’s here?!" Ashton cries put frantically, his heart yearning for Michael. 

"You don’t have to wait anymore babe." Ashton hears from the doorway, and he looks up to see his boyfriend. 

"Mikey!" Ashton says happily, his boyfriend taking his father’s place on the bed next to Ashton, letting the pain stricken boy grasp onto his hand. 

"You’re gonna be ok, alright? I’m right here, and so are Harry and Louis. We’ll be with you the whole time, ok?" Michael tells Ashton, the pregnant lad letting out a strangled moan as he feels a large amount pressure at his entrance, his hands gripping tightly onto Michael and Louis’ hands as he moans in pain. 

"Daddy, go get Kathryn! Jamie’s coming out!" Ashton yells panicky, Louis helping him to breathe. Kathryn appears at the door right as Harry’s about to go retrieve her, she must have heard Ashton’s scream from downstairs. 

"Okay Ashton, when you feel the urge to push I’m gonna need you to push, okay? This part causes the most pain in childbirth but as long as you keep pushing, it’ll be over before you know it." Kathryn tells Ashton, patting his knee as Harry helps her spread his legs. Ashton feels his next contraction start and he feels the urge to push that Kathryn was talking about. Ashton pushes, hard, Jamie’s head coming out halfway with the first push. 

"Keep pushing Ash! Jamie’s head’s almost out!" Louis yells as he sees his grandson’s head out halfway from Ashton’s body. Ashton pushes again, Jamie’s head popping out, and Ashton sighs in relief. 

"Time for the shoulders Ash, I’m gonna tell you straight up, the shoulders stretch you the most, and it really hurts like a bitch, but forget about the pain and think about seeing Jamie, okay?" Harry tells Ashton, the teen nodding and pushing, freeing Jamie’s shoulders as well, half his body hanging out of Ashton. 

"Okay, baby’s halfway out, small little pants for the rest of the body, then we’ll be able to meet Jamie." Kathryn tells Ashton, the teen looking up at Louis as he demonstrates how to pant for Ashton, Ashton copying his father as Jamie breaks free from his body. Kathryn clears Jamie’s airways after Ashton’s pushed out the placenta and the cords been cut by Harry, who was the closest at the time; the small baby letting out a loud shriek, alerting the world of his presence. 

"Alright, I’m gonna go clean up Jamie and then we’ll fill out his birth certificate and his weight, then I’ll give you a little time to rest, and we’ll see how everything goes after that." Kathryn tells Ashton as she walks into Harry and Louis’ bathroom, lightly dabbing the blood and fluid off of Jamie with a wet bath towel. They then fill out Jamie’s birth certificate, Jamie Lou Payne-Tomlinson being written on the birth certificate with a time of July 23, 2028, 8:22 p.m., 5 pounds, 6 ounces, 11 inches long. Ashton gets Jamie put in his arms, his son peering up at him with green eyes, just like his dad’s. Little Jamie looks over at Louis and whimpers his little fingers reaching out for Louis. Louis looks over at Ashton for a sign that he can hold the little guy. Ashton nods, Louis picking up Jamie from Ashton’s arms the little baby grasping onto Louis’ finger, earning a gasp from Louis. 

"Hi." Louis says. 

"I’m Louis, but you can call me papa Lou, granddad makes me sound a bit old." Louis tells Jamie, the little baby looking at him like he’s grown two heads, Jamie has no idea what Louis just said. 

*

For Connor it takes a bit longer than Jamie did, Ashton quickly growing frustrated. 

"Would you just come out already?!" Ashton yells at his stomach, another contraction hitting him but still no movement from Connor who seems to want to stay in for the time being. 

"Can we walk a little? My back is killing me." Ashton asks, Louis and Harry helping him into a standing position. They walk downstairs, Ashton immediately going to sit on the couch. Ashton rubs his bump fondly, talking to little Connor. 

"Don’t hurt me too much when you come out kiddo, I’m already in enough pain." Harry giggles at Ashton, the teen looking up at him. 

"What’s so funny?" 

"You’re adorable, honey." Harry says, ruffling up Ashton’s hair. Ashton tenses up, as he gets off the couch and waddles to the bin in the kitchen, suddenly vomiting. Harry follows him, rubbing his back softly. 

"Is he okay?" Louis asks, Kathryn coming into view. 

"Ashton’s perfectly fine, it’s totally normal for a bit of nausea during labor." Ashton grips onto the island, moaning as another contraction starts. Michael tries to comfort him, until Ashton slaps his hand away. 

"This is all your fault, if you would learn how to wrap your dick, I wouldn’t be in this much pain!" Ashton yells at Michael, the younger teen backing up in fear. 

"It’s okay Mikey, he’s just in pain." Louis whispers to Michael, the teen nodding in response. 

"Can I go to the bath now?" Ashton asks Harry, the pain stricken boy looking up at him with pleading glossy eyes. Harry hums in response, ushering Ashton up the stairs and into the master bathroom.

*

Once in the tub, Ashton’s left in nothing but his tee shirt. Louis sat behind him in the tub, by his request. Michael sits on the closed toilet seat, stroking Ashton’s knee every once in a while. Harry sits next to Ashton outside the tub, coaching him with his breathing. Kathryn walks in again, coming to check if Connor’s ready. She sticks her gloved hand inside Ashton’s cervix, expecting to feel nothing like the last few times, but she suddenly feels a head poking out. 

"Ashton, are you ready to start pushing again?" Kathryn asks Ashton, as she gets into position to catch Connor when he comes out. Ashton groans, his face contorting in pain as he feels a contraction start, gripping onto Louis’ forearms, leaving small crescent moon shapes in Louis’ skin. 

"Push Ash!" Louis yells, Ashton moaning and breathing heavily as he pushes out Connor’s head. Once the contraction is over Ashton’s panting like he’s just run a marathon. Harry dabs his forehead with a damp washcloth and pushing his sweaty hair to the side. Harry kisses Ashton’s cheek, then patting Ashton’s knee. 

"Push, Ashton!" Kathryn yells, Ashton screams, gripping onto Louis even tighter than he thought was possible, Connor finally leaving his body. Ashton sighing in relief, falling back against Louis’ chest. 

"Oh god, he was a lot harder, how much does he weigh?" Ashton asks, still panting as he tries to regain his breath. 

"Almost 7 pounds." Kathryn replies, clearing Connor’s airways. 

"Thanks a lot daddy, seems Connor got most of your genes." Ashton jokes as he looks over at Harry, his father watching in awe as Kathryn cleans up Connor and the baby let’s out a shrill cry as he’s wrapped up in a towel, being placed in Ashton’s arms. 

"So, I think someone’s gonna have to be grounded for life, you broke our promise, baby." Ashton says as strokes Connor’s soft cheek, Connor’s nose scrunching up as he let’s out a kitten like sneeze. Ashton then passes Connor to Harry, his father cleaning Connor’s face with a tissue as Louis helps Ashton out of the tub and goes to his room to get him fresh clothes. Kathryn fills out Connor’s birth certificate the name Connor Ethan Payne-Tomlinson being written down with a birth time of July 23, 2028, 11:30 p.m., 6 pounds, 13 ounces, 13 inches long. Louis comes back five minutes later with Ashton’s white paternity shirt and a red flannel shirt, his Calvin Klein boxers, and some black yoga pants. Ashton then ushers everyone out of the bathroom as he changes. 

*

Ashton walks back out with a headscarf he stole from Harry on his head, the white shirt under the red flannel shirt that’s a replica of his father’s and his black yoga pants. Ashton frowns when he notices that Michael’s gone. He tilts his head in confusion. 

"He needed to get back home, he said he had to babysit with Calum." Ashton nods in response, taking Jamie out of the basinet on his side, and Louis giving him Connor from the other basinet, as he teaches him how to hold the twins at the same time. 

"Smile baby." Harry says as he snaps a picture on his iPhone, the picture being sent to his Instagram with the caption, "My son and his new twin boys, let the fun begin. #DoubleTrouble :)"


End file.
